The Mighty Mauraders
The mighty Mauraders is a team of outcast and lesser known heroes in the marvel universe. They sometimes cross the line between good and evil, but mostly work for good. They are part of Earth 3, a universe similar to Earth 616 with some differences, mostly minor. If you have an origin character you wish to part of the team, visit this thread to get the ins and outs of the project. The Team The team has a vibe of a group of second tier heroes and outcasts that wish to do good in the world. * Jennifer Hathaway / Adamant - The team's leader. A mutant with a few minor powers, whom, upon gaining the alien symbiote, could control it's power due to her abilities. She is a stern and fierce leader who looks after her team and seeks justice for everyone. * Christopher Croce / X-Factor - The team's speedster. He is sarcastic and satirical, but distrusting of his team, acting as more of an outsider. Dreaming of being a 'true hero' he improves in heroics and eventually learns to love his new team as he finds people with similar lives to that which he had. * John Milonai / Stone - A stone worker turned hero when he touched a glowing alien stone. The Muscle of the team, he can turn into, and control stone. He is not the smartest member on the team, but he gets on well with everyone and has good morals. * Mordecai Isaacs / Pangolin - A Israeli exchange student working as an intern at OsCorp when his work on biological armour went wrong, mutating him into a man covered in scales like the animal the pangolin. Works as the brains of the team. Quieter member who keeps out of action, despite being skilled in combat. * Sandra Burvali / Shining Meneaus - Resident flier of the team with optical powers and manipulating bio-electricity, Sandra is a Inhuman-mutant hybrid. She is a quite stubborn, vocal, and brash teen but also compassionate and kind who sticks to what she believes in, but seems to distrustful of humans. She is quite weary of her new team but still seeks to help bringing equality and justice to the world. * Sage Zeller / Paragon - An assassin from a very feared assassin family named the Zeller Family. She is one of the strongest in the family at the moment with her special abilities. She's been trained from birth in the art of Assassination and Elementals. After a while she left her family because of their ideals and eventually came to America hoping for a new, normal life, but discovered she was far from it. The assassin of the team, her powers are extremely powerful but rarely seen. * Cadmus Way / Starlight- "Cadmus" is a mystery in many ways. Though he appears to be a simple 15 year old boy, there is no evidence of him as a child, and his amnesia suggests there might be something more mysterious behind his powers. Cadmus was living in rural Maryland when he first became involved with the Marauders as the youngest member of the team. His powers are as follows (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Esoteric_Star_Manipulation) but he has difficulty handling more than one power at once. Issues Mini series - * Origin: Stone * Origins: Pangolin * Origins: X-Factor * Origins: Adamant * Origins: Shining Meneaus * Origins: Paragon * Origins: Starlight Main series - # The Mighty Marauders #01 # The Mighty Marauders #02 # The Mighty Marauders #03 # The Mighty Marauders #04 # The Mighty Marauders #05 # The Mighty Marauders #06 UPDATE 'The Mighty Marauders is Jaga's favourite idea on the wiki, and thus is extremely exited that an OC comics universe has been created - Paragon Comics, a place where the idea of OC characters interacting can be fully realized. ' Category:Jaga 321 Category:Comic Series Category:Comics Category:Teams Category:Neutral Teams Category:Community Category:Earth-3